Picnic
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go on a picnic. Absolute pure flipping Drose fluff. R


**Picnic**

"Right, are we ready?" The Doctor ran around the TARDIS in his usual erratic way as he pulled various levers that Rose did not understand. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need to. As long as she was with him.

"Ready and waiting, Captain." Rose laughed, as she looked at the boyish grin on the Doctor's face. He had been urging her for a while to agree to this. She had always preferred to go down to Earth for their relaxing breaks, yet they often were not relaxing. The Doctor assured her that nothing bad could go wrong on the planet to which they were headed. Yet Rose doubted this, they always ran into trouble. However, as of his childish persistence, she finally gave in. They were going for a picnic.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor squeaked happily, and bounced around the TARDIS. He stopped when he noticed that Rose was almost on the floor laughing at him. "What?"

Rose struggled to control her giggles. "What is it about picnics?"

The Doctor merely smiled at her. "Picnics, Rose, are brilliant. Picnics are good. And picnics here are even better than regular picnics. They are the best picnics. They out-picnic all other picnics in history." He grinned and continued to bounce and manage the controls.

Rose laughed again. "You're so cute." The Doctor smiled broadly.

"I'm always cute." He looked down at the controls. "We're here. 1500 years in your future."

"What's it like out there?" Rose asked. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS.

"Find out. Allons-y!" He declared, before racing out of the door with Rose in hot pursuit, muttering to herself.

"So much for chivalry. No more holding the door for a lady."

However, when she stepped out, she was stopped in her tracks. It was beautiful. It looked quite similar to Earth, yet everything was exaggerated. It was as if someone had used overly bright paint when creating the image, and stretching out everything. The trees were incredibly tall and thin, while the sky was a brilliant bright blue. The grass was so green; Rose could almost feel the colour on her fingers. Rose was so fascinated that she almost didn't notice the Doctor standing in front of her. He was holding an unnaturally red rose, which he tucked behind Rose's ear.

"Don't worry, no thorns." He told her happily. "I knew you'd like it here." He added.

"It's beautiful." Rose sighed, still staring at the dazzling scenery.

"Time for a picnic, I think." The Doctor whipped out a very ordinary-looking blanket and placed it on the ground. It looked incredibly dank and dull on the vibrant grass.

He settled himself down and began to unpack the shopping that they had done at Rose's local supermarket back on Earth. There were a variety of sandwiches, cakes, and drinks. The picnic was plentiful, and the view was stunning. The Doctor was right; this was the best picnic location she had ever seen. Rose joined him, and immediately dug into a ham sandwich that she had prepared herself. The Doctor was already halfway through his. As Rose looked from the sandwiches to the green grass, she suddenly felt slightly morose.

"Doctor…" She muttered. He turned to her, his mouth full.

"Hm?" He attempted to ask.

"Don't ever send me home," She hesitated. "I don't ever want to go back to that."

He swallowed his mouthful and slipped his hand with Rose's.

"I wouldn't ever want you to go." He smiled at her, and Rose felt a lot more peaceful. He lay down on the blanket, still hand in hand with Rose. "You're my best friend. Probably the best I've ever had." He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Rose felt herself blush a little. She squeezed his hand back, and lay down next to him.

"Mine too." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning sideways to look at her.

"Yeah." She nodded and laughed. She then moved so that the Doctor could put his arm around her, and they lay together. The Doctor had been so very right, Rose thought. This picnic was brilliant. This picnic was good. Picnics here are even better than regular picnics. This is the best picnic. This out-picnics all other picnics in history.


End file.
